


Mutilated

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Heat, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>a Heat scene</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutilated

It's the middle of the school day, and Clark really shouldn't be sitting smack dab in the middle of the main stairwell. He's got a pass to wash the smoke out of his clothes.

Chloe's Candies come clomping down the stairs behind him, and she sits down next to him, wrapping a sympathetic arm around his shoulder.

Clark spindles the invitation. He wonders idly if his powers would make it possible to get an eighth fold, and would that make it disappear?

"He's a coward," Chloe says.

Desiree laughs as she overhears them on her way to the teacher's lounge.


End file.
